chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Naughty or Nice
Summary Dr. Charles learns a troubling fact about the man who shot him. Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Bekker come to an agreement during a complicated surgery. Will and Natalie are trapped by legal ethics when an unfaithful husband refuses to tell his wife about his inconclusive Zika test. Meanwhile, April and Noah discover working together isn't always easy while Goodwin continues to argue with the board over hospital costs after an avoidable patient death. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Lynn Milgrim as Sylvia Rosenblatt * Matt Fischel as Harold Rosenblatt * Peter Y. Kim as Bruce Kim * Helen Yoo Lee as Shannon Kim * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Michael Perez as Vince Kramer * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan * Dev Kennedy as Rick Williams * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Connie Foster as Marge Cooper * Jose N. Mediola as Carlos Suarez * Donna Jay Fulks as CDC Lt. Commander Ellen Hart * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Steve Herson as Maintenance Man * Chuck Barman as Santa / Bill Cooper * Catherine Bustos as Elf * Laura Lodewyck as Little Kid's Mom * Jack Gallo as Little Kid Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes